


A sleepless night

by TheRedAlex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAlex/pseuds/TheRedAlex
Summary: Eth Lavellan has been suffering silently from night terrors since Adamant Fortress and while trying to deal with it himself, it seems to have been getting worse. Dorian Pavus notes the inquisitor trying to leave camp and help him open up.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 20





	A sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a "Sad soft prompts" post on Tumblr, I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you guys like it.

**A sleepless night**

”Just stay a little longer. Please.”

The night terrors had gotten worse, as if every demon he had ever slain permeated his mind with their shadows even after their death. Then again, if memory serves, Solas had told him that spirits, neither malevolent nor good ones, never quite died like mortals did. Perhaps that was Eth’s undoing, the knowledge that every rift he sealed just pushed away the inevitability that one day he’d have to face the spirits in the flesh yet again, except he’d have nowhere to return them too. He hadn’t slept well since Adamant, actually, he hadn’t slept at all. Sleep used to come easily to him, he would be able to sleep soundly from night until dawn with no effort, now it has all changed. He spent the day tired and the nights he spent terrified of his own mind, the worst part? He knew, without a single doubt, that his fear was just feeding the Fear demon even more, making it stronger, giving it a firmer grip on his feelings.

Eth realized his thoughts were swirling, they weren’t supposed to, he had to rest. He tried to relax, to sink into his bedroll and let the sleep overtake him. As it began to do so, the crackle of the campfire outside seemed to mimic that of a rage demon and he sat up with horror and grabbed helplessly to find his bow and quiver laying next to him. His finger laced the wood, then the leather grip, he pulled an arrow from the quiver and pointed it at the entrance. Then, he realized that he wasn’t in danger and he angrily threw the bow to the side. He sighed as it clattered on the hardened dirt ground and drew a hand through his red, short hair, grabbing at it as he curled up into a ball. He looked at the glowing mark on his left hand with a pang of sorrow in his chest, without that green slit this would never have happened. He was trying to calm down, getting control of his breathing, trying to stop shaking like a leaf. He decisively grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He needed to hunt, that would help calm him down.

Eth exited his tent with most of armor on, his bow and quiver on his back. The sky was still a deep midnight blue, the stars strewn within like diamonds sparkling away and the sliver of the crescent moon was all the light Eth had. Although, as an elf, he hardly needed that. He began to make his way toward the forest but was stopped by a familiar voice.  
“Going out for a stroll?” Dorian asked and Eth turned to face him. His hair had been hastily styled and his facial hair was a delightful mess. To Eth’s surprise, he was dressed for battle. Eth must’ve woken him.  
“You should sleep, vhenan, you need it”, Eth avoided replying. Dorian shook his head at that and walked up beside him. “I’m just going to hunt.”  
“Nonsense”, although he stifled a yawn. “Nothing wakes you up like a good fight”, he continued and walked past Eth who followed him with a light sigh.

Eth focused on the Fennec fox that was quietly digging by a tree nearby, he was about to fire when his eyelids drooped to a close and he quickly straightened back out. He blinked a couple of times to rid the sleep from his eyes, but it was futile.  
“If it wasn’t for your insistence that you were not, I’d guess you were falling asleep”, Dorian commented and Eth looked over at him, he was smirking and Eth scoffed.   
“I’ll be better by daylight”, he insisted.   
“You know, you always say that, then I catch you falling asleep at breakfast”, Dorian teased, and Eth would’ve protested if it wasn’t for the fact that he was right. “What troubles you, amatus?”  
“A better question might be what doesn’t”, Eth lightly snorted, trying to make light of the night-to-night horrors that was his reality. Eth met Dorian’s worried eyes and realized his mistake; the concern was genuine. “I… I’ve been unable to sleep for a while”, he confessed. “Whenever I close my eyes, all I see is…” Eth closed his eyes when he said that.  
  
The images of the Fear Demon, the warping amalgamation of horrors, a giant spider or a terrifying phantom it seemed to be all he could picture. The fearlings taking shape of his fallen clanmates, the graves of his companions, the whispers in his head how he couldn’t protect anyone. How everyone he cared for would die, how is family would suffer, how the one he loved… how Dorian would disappear. It was all too much to bear. His heart was beating rapidly, tears were forming and as he opened his eyes back up, one trickled down his cheek. Quickly, there was a thumb fishing it up and the hand cupping his cheek and another on his neck drawing him closer. Eth closed his right hand over the one on his cheek and breathed in the musk of Dorian that always seemed to have a hint of the perfume in his grooming products.   
“What say you we go back to camp?” Dorian suggested in a whisper and Eth nodded. They stood for a little bit, though. When Eth’s breath had steadied, they began their return while Eth lightly described his night terrors. It was a relief to discuss the Fade with Dorian, not only was he a mage, but he had been there right beside Eth against the fear demon.

Rather than be reminded of a rage demon, the campfire was comforting upon their return, the heat was nice against Eth’s chilled skin. He wandered toward his tent with Dorian in tow. Eth lingered at the entrance to his tent.   
“Well, good night”, Dorian said, taking a step away before Eth grabbed hold of his arm.   
“Could you… just stay a little longer?” Eth asked. “Please.” Dorian smiled at him.  
“Of course”, he replied and followed Eth into the tent. Minutes later, Eth had his arms wrapped around his lover, the familiar scent, the warmth and Dorian’s breathing were all soothing. He closed his eyes and all he could picture was Dorian, his smile, his gracious movements, their walks around the battlements… Eth drifted off to sleep, the most peaceful slumber he’d had in quite some time.


End file.
